


Excalibur

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: How does a sword judge one worthy?





	Excalibur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> (It seemed obvious enough~)

Cecil stared at the sword, impressively sheathed in a rock nearly waist-high, and wondered how it decided someone was worthy of it. Had that been decided by the smith or by whoever had enchanted it into its prison? Or, at some point, had the sword made up its own rules? 

All that he knew was that Lasswell had seen the notice and asked for volunteers. Wise, Cecil thought. Lasswell wasn't the type to actually point out who he thought might be worthy. 

Cecil certainly didn't think the sword would budge for him, but... 

It seemed the sword had other ideas.


End file.
